Empty Seats
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: A look into the American school system and their disappearing classmates.


This is something silly after discussing how all the American schools must be empty by now, considering how many transfer over to Hogwarts.

_Empty Seats_

If anyone looked at the old burnt down school building on the corner of Mockingbird and Bluebell, they would have seen scorched walls and a broken roof, a parking lot that was only used by those with nowhere else to go, and a completely lifeless exterior. The building itself was once grand and well fit for teaching, but many said it was time they tore it down. Every time someone came along to make something new of it, though, they conveniently lost interest, and the dead building remained.

If anyone went inside, they might've found a school much nicer and much prettier than the outside, with wide walls and clean floors, and rooms for sleeping, and a cafeteria that still worked.

They wouldn't have found many students.

Ten or twelve remained. There had once been flourishing social lives and many clubs, magical stairways to explore, treacherous grounds braver students dared to cross, and something new and interesting every time you turned a corner. There had been contests between dorms and barely enough room to fit all the students in the cafeteria, and the commons were a place to meet with friends. Now the tables were pushed aside so all could sit and eat together, and there weren't anymore contests, anymore prizes, just lonely students who were waiting for the school to close.

Five girls remained, and today two of them were leaving. One's mother was the step-sister of the brother-in-law of the long lost distant cousin of the great aunt of the Weasley family. The other claimed to be the twin sister of Harry Potter, but not many really listened to her. Now they were being escorted off to Hogwarts in England because they were apparently too powerful to be trusted with an American school. Not much was trusted with the Americans these days anyway.

Their names were Serenity and Vyioranna, and each had startling looks that invoked strange words from their classmates. After a while, everyone got used to it. After all, anyone who walked through the doors to the school seemed to have spent time experimenting with colored contacts and wacky clothes, despite school dress code (which was promptly ignored by most of the populace anyway.)

Emily, a plain looking girl beneath glasses and a book, watched the two girls leave and returned to her friends.

"Looks like we're closing for good," she muttered as they all avoided the gaze of the boy who claimed to be Dumbledore's son and would one day destroy You-Know-Who for what he'd done to his mother. He was chatting it up with the girl who claimed to be You-Know-Who's daughter and was practicing "dark magic", even though it just looked like she was just staring intently at a plant and waiting for it to wilt.

"Why do we get all the crazies?" a boy named Richard groaned.

"My aunt lives in New York," Rachel suggested, "And says every teenager with a spark of magic has traveled to Hogwarts. It's a popular school."

"My cousin's moving there next week," Eric said. "Every time I talk to her, she goes on and on about being Sirius Black's daughter."

A chorus of giggles sounded from the group.

"I read yesterday that Hogwarts has reached capacity, and they're adding new houses," Emily said.

They know there's other schools in England, don't they?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but none got so many famous people in them," Richard pointed out.

They mulled it out in a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, well," Eric said. "In no time we'll be back to public school."

"Public school?" Emily asked, as she'd never been to one. Her parents had raised her in the wizarding world, and she'd never bothered to understand the muggle way of life.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said. "Anyone else looking at other schools. My mom's sending me to Oklahoma."

"I gotta go live with my aunt in California."

"My dad's just putting me in muggle schools. Says he doesn't want to bother."

"I've got a good word put in for me in Salem."

You-Know-Who's daughter was trying to do something to Dumbledore's son, which looked like it was supposed to hurt, except it looked like it was hurting her more than him. The group exchanged glances.

"I'm gonna be so happy when I leave," Richard said.

There was agreement all around.

**Notes:**

So, yeah. I just got the idea and ran with it. The second name of the girls transferring to Hogwarts I made up to look fanceh.

I don't know how much of Harry Potter's world Americans might know about, but I figured Sirius Black and Dumbledore were good guesses. I refrained from saying Voldemort, mostly because I figured anyone in the wizarding world that wasn't All Powerful wouldn't be one to say his actual name.

Anyway, this was for kicks. I don't know what purpose it serves, just that it does.

And I couldn't figure out how to get it to end, so I just kind of let it.

**Review** if you want.


End file.
